Santa's Gift
by RebelOfTime
Summary: A trip to an elementary school, and a letter to Santa changes Tony's Christmas for the better.


**So I've never wrote a Tony/Ziva story, but I love Tiva and I got inspiration for a story for them and it's Christmas!**

Set like 3 years after Ziva left. Slightly AU from the current seasons.

"Boooss, why do we have to do this?" Special Agent Tony Dinozzo asked his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs as those two and Agent Tim McGee walked towards a small elementary school.

The Director had dictated that those three agents would go to a local elementary school in the area for the day and volunteer. Since it was around Christmas they would be helping the classes with their Christmas projects, talk about their jobs, and make the students 'special' agents (which meant giving them sticker badges and declaring them agents.

"Because Dinozzo, it was ordered." Gibbs scowled, giving no more explanation than that. But truth be told, Gibbs was happy to do it. He loved interacting with kids. It made him sad, missing his own family he once had, but it was still a good experience for him. And it was good to give back, besides with his job. But back in volunteer sense.

"Yeah. Besides Tony, it'll be fun." McGee pipped up, smiling like his usually cheery self. Except _he_ was wearing a Santa hat. Of course McGee would be showing the Christmas spirit, Tony thought to himself bitterly.

It wasn't even that Tony was against Christmas. He just didn't see the point of going to spend the day with so many kids. But really, he had no choice.

They checked in at the front office of the school, flashed their badges, and were given a classroom number. They left the office and walked down the small building's hall, taking two rights and a left and coming to the class they were assigned too.

They walked in and were instantly greeted with cheers and applause.

"Woah, real super agents!"

"Yay! they look so cool."

"They're so old."

"Are they FBI?"

Those were some of the things yelled towards them, and they just smiled. Though Tony felt a bit miffed at being called old...and FBI. But he wasn't old. He wasn't, he swears!

The teacher officially introduced them, and they started off answering questions about their jobs. Minus anything doing with blood though. They didn't want to scare the kids after all. They answered questions about "capturing bad guys", "stopping crime", and things like that.

After that they were invited to make Christmas decorations with them. McGee, Tony, and Gibbs sat in tiny chairs among the 8 year olds and started making ornaments with them. They were making snowmen and Popsicle stick reindeer and more of the assort. McGee was acting childish, making a mistletoe out of paper and adding glitter. He was talking to the kids during it and seemed to be having a good time. Even Gibbs seemed like he was having a good time, there was a big smile on his face. He was helping a little girl with scissors, her looking at him like he was a hero.

Tony? He participated, but he wasn't happy. He showed little interest. And he wasn't that great making an ornament. It seemed the kids were making better ornaments than him.

After that, they were invited to participate in decorating their classroom. Which really, at least Tony felt was, an excuse to use Gibbs McGee and him as their human ladders. They were hanging the ornaments the class made and tinsel. Tony did not know how, but somehow a few kids convinced Gibbs to let them decorate his coat with a few of the spare ornaments. If only he had his camera.

"And now, finally before these gentlemen leave, time to write Christmas letters to Santa!" The teacher, who Tony couldn't remember the name of, announced. Letters to Santa? Really? They surely didn't have to participate in this did they?

"Boss-" Tony whispered, trying to get Gibb's attention. However, Gibbs being Gibbs knew what Tony was going to ask, and just kept smiling at the kids but whispered through his smile "We're doing this Dinozzo."

They all sat back in their tiny chairs as the teacher passed out papers and pens and pencils. Tony bit back a groan.

"And make a real letter." Gibbs whispered/order to Tony, having sat right by him this time, in order to make sure his Agent followed orders. That was the last words Gibbs said to Tony before he started on his letter.

Tony turned towards where McGee was and found him too enthralled by writing a letter.

Tony gave in and sighed, grabbed a pen and began.

 _Dear fat guy in red_

He started, but then decided that was mean and white out those words.

 _Dear Santa,  
_ _So, I've been told I need to write to you, which I don't get why. I mean, I'm a grown man, in a little blue chair that can't fit my a-butt, and I have no need to write this silly letter. Besides, I've wanted the same thing every year for the past three years..well I've wanted her longer than that...but I don't think "you" have the power to get her for me._

 _But, since Gibbs keeps looking towards me to make sure I'm writing, I'll continue._

 _All I want for Christmas is Ziva David. I've wanted her a long time. Not just to casually date or be friends with, but to have something more with. I love her. I've loved her for a long while, and I will always love her. My damn ninja took my heart. She ruined any hopes I've had of finding love though, because she's somewhere out in the world...away from me. I want her back, but I'm never going to get that. I'm going to die a lonely old man with my two goldfish._

 _Um, hopefully I wrote enough. Nobody's going to read this anyway. So...yeah._

 _Signed,_  
 _Special Tony D_

He had to wait 10 more minutes before everybody else was done.

"Great, now everybody put your letters in these envelopes and take them home. So that way you and your parents can send them to Santa." The teacher said, handing out red envelopes.

Tony took one from her and slipped his letter in. Soon he'd be out of there and could go home and have a beer. He haphazardly stuffed it in his pocket and stood up. The teacher asked the students if they had any more questions for the agents, the kids asked a few, and then the kids were sent to lunch.

"Thank you so much for coming." The teacher thanked once the kids were out of the room.

"No problem." Gibbs answered with a sincere grin. He shook the woman's hand, and then McGee did, and then Tony.

"I hope you three had some enjoyment from it?" She asked, but her eyes seemed to land on Tony when she asked this.

"Oh a ball." Tony said, though their was a tint of sarcasm in his voice. Gibbs glared towards him and McGee stepped in speaking.

"It was awesome. You seem to have a great class Mrs. Kringle." McGee grinned.

'Mc-Kissup' Tony thought. They stayed for a few more minutes, McGee and Gibbs being the ones to do most of the talking from their side, when Mrs. Kringle asked Tony a direct question.

"Why do you not have the Christmas spirit Agent Dinozzo?" She asked, the abruptness startling all three men. Tony's eyes went wide, hoping that Gibb's would bail him out, talk for him...but he didn't.

"What makes you think I don't?" He countered, raising an eyebrow and flashing a grin.

"Because, Christmas spirit is in the eyes. Your eyes are dark, as if they once held the spirit, but they lost them." She stated plainly and simply.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

She seemed to let it go at that, and all of them said their goodbyes.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve:_

It had been about a week or two since the three top agents had went to the elementary school. Tony didn't really care. He was just glad because today was Christmas Eve, and that meant that the holidays were almost over.

He just had to get through the NCIS Christmas Eve party, and then Christmas Dinner with his dad the next day, and then it was done. At least, the worst holidays. He could get by New Years easily and then no more "tis the season".

He was currently at the NCIS Christmas Eve party with the team and the other agents. Abby had a Santa hat with mistletoe on, giving cheek kisses to some agents. McGee had an ugly Christmas sweater on that had lights and music. Gibbs, well he had a little snowman pin on his regular clothing and a Santa hat on, but it was something.

The bull pen was decked out in Christmas decorations, courtesy of Abby. It was full, and there was a lot of food and music and desks were pushed back to give more room.

Tony had tried to duck out of the party early, but Abby had caught him and threatened to kill him and leave no evidence. While he knew she would never kill him, he was afraid that she would do something in revenge.

He stood back in a corner, looking at the party. He had talked to a few agents, danced with some that had asked, but other than that he was staying pretty quiet.

That was until a guy dressed up as Santa came out of the elevator.

"Ho, ho, ho." His voice echoed out throughout the room.

The guest of the party turned towards the Santa and cheered once they saw the jolly man.

"Hey Santa!" Was chorused.

The man with the big bull of jelly came towards the guests, a big red sack heaved over his shoulder with what looked to be presents.

"Hello all. I saw on my nice list that you were all on it, so I decided to come and give you early Christmas presents for being such good agents and workers." The Santa said. He plopped the red bag on the ground and started pulling out presents.

They were pretty generic gifts, stuff that any of them would like. A kit to clean their guns, food, alcohol, christmas books, christmas hats, etc.

Except, neither McGee, Tony, or Gibbs got any of those.

They were left waiting till the end. After Santa had distributed the gifts to the others, he turned to them. He grabbed his stomach and let out a roar of "ho, ho, ho".

"Well, for you three, I have special gifts. You see, I heard you three volunteered at an elementary school, which Santa found extra nice. And since you wrote letters to me, I figured I'd do my best to get you what you want."

The three agents shown looks of surprise, even Gibbs, who is never surprised by anything.

"First, Agent Timothy McGee." Santa called, and McGee stepped forward.

All three of them had their guard up about this. It was just weird that somebody knew about their letters. Gibbs had ended up throwing his away, so did McGee, and Tony had lost his. Santa handed McGee a brightly wrapped package. McGee looked at it suspiciously but slowly opened it, and gasped when he saw the contents.

"A new IPad? You really did know what was on my list." A huge grin was on his face, and Santa nodded in return.

"You said Delilah spilled soda on yours and she felt guilty and wanted to get you a new one, but you insisted it was fine. And bless you, you didn't want to buy a new one in case it made her feel worst about you 'spending your own money'. Such a thoughtful man." McGee blushed at this, the crowd applauding. Thankfully Delilah wasn't there right now to see that.

McGee moved over and quickly hugged Santa tightly.

"Thank you Santa."

Santa whispered something to McGee, quiet enough for nobody else to hear. When McGee pulled from the hug he tilted his head at the man, before a look of knowing came across his face. And his smile seemed to get brighter.

"Next up, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Santa instructed, and Gibbs walked up, hearing Abby cheer his name out of them all.

"For you Gibbs, I have a different gift." Santa pulled out a thin package, handing it to him. He opened it up to find a certificate. He read it silently to himself, a smile escaping.

"What does it say boss?" McGee asked. Which egged on the same chorused question from Abby, Palmer, and Ducky.

"It says that donation has been to the local orphanage under the names Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. Due to the donation, they want a picture of the two to hang in their orphanage with the story of them."

The crowd went silent, besides a few gasps.

"You said in your letter that you don't want them forgotten. Well Jethro, they could never be forgotten, but now others will know the beauty of those two girls." Santa pulled out another package. "Here's a gift to go with it."

Gibbs unwrapped it to find a picture of Shannon and Kelly in a frame, perfect condition.

He didn't show the others that. Instead, he took a step closer to Santa, to really look at Santa, before hugging him.

Which shocked quite a bit of people, since Gibbs rarely hugs.

Gibbs pulled away and made room for Tony.

"Next up, Agent Dinozzo." Santa finally looked towards the agent who was still hiding behind the crowd, or trying his best.

Tony sighed, took one last gulp of scotch, and went towards the man in red. Tony wondered what gift he was getting to replace the one he couldn't get.

When the Agent arrived by Santa's side, Santa reached one last time into the red bag, only to pull out nothing.

"Huh, I'm guessing I'm out of packages." Santa feigned disappointment. Some of the agents looked confused at that, since Tony was specifically called out. But Tony just let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"It's okay Santa." He grinned, mainly for show. "I'm on the naughty list probably." That got a chuckle from everybody in the room.

Once the laughter died down though, Santa shook his head.

"No, no, it's not that. The reason you have no gift in the bag is because well, you asked for something that couldn't fit in a bag." Santa explained, and Tony's look at him narrowed. That's when Santa pulled out an envelope from his pocket...Tony's letter...clearly opened.

"I asked for something impossible." Tony muttered, slight anger in his voice for his letter being opened.

But Santa heard him.

"You say it's impossible?" Santa asked. "Well Mrs. Kringle, from that class you were at and I, we don't think so." Santa had a look of mischief. "Because you see, Mrs. Kringle is that teacher's married name. Her original name Levy, Sara Levy." He explained. "She use to live in Israel, near a girl name Ziva David. Back when they were children...Sara had moved to America when she was 15. Her and Ziva had reconnected 5 years ago. And Sara had found your letter, so, she called in some favors she still had in Israel and..."

Tony's heart was beating 500 times a second, listening to Santa talk. He was surely joshing right?

But then Santa removed his hat, and his beard, and undid the santa suit enough to remove the pillow he had been using for a belly.

And Santa turned out to be a woman.

Santa turned out to be Ziva.

The crowd gasped, Gibbs and McGee just grinned, having figured out Ziva was Santa when they got their gifts.

Leave it to Ziva to take on the "role" of Santa.

Tony was wide eye, not sure he was seeing things right. Ziva? Ziva...standing in front of him? Ziva, in a large Santa suit, smiling at him...while looking nervous at the same time?

"I...uh...read your letter." She said, indicating to the letter to Santa still in her hand. He didn't say an I diything yet, so she continued. "I know it's been a long time...I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact. I know I can never fix things fully, but when Sara got word to me, I had to come."

Still, left with silence.

"I...I want you to know, I love you Tony. I have for a while. And if you want me for Christmas, then you can have me. Forever."

More silence.

Ziva suddenly looked worried. She scratched the back of her neck. "I am sorry. I should not have come I am guessing. I just..had to take a shot. I do apologize for leaving Tony before, but I will go now, I should have figured that it would not solve things coming back." She turned to go towards the elevator, but just as she turned, she was forcefully turned back into Tony's arms.

She let out a squeak of surprise, and looked up in his eyes. They were full with hut, but mostly love, surprise, and happiness.

"Ziva David, you are not going _anywhere."_ He stated, before crashing his lips against hers.

The crowd instantly broke out into cheers. Abby had watery eyes, Gibbs clapped, and even the director smiled.

When Ziva and Tony broke from the kiss, they just grinned at each other.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Tony said.

"You mean..."

"You're offer to stay forever. I love you Ziva."

"I love you Tony."

 **FIN! And I don't know how that was, but it was what I got. I hope you liked it. Review please?**


End file.
